


A thousand bad times...makes something irreplaceable

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Adoption, Angst, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Other, Sad themes, Sorry I meant freeform, basically some kind of abc family kind of show, levihan - Freeform, levihan family - Freeform, my tags are ass, sibling shenanigans, some snippets of their big happy family, the 104th kids are Hange and Levi’s babies fight me, yes they are adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: A thousand tears makes million bad times, a thousand smiles makes a million happy memories...Or- A peek inside the life of the self made Ackerman fam.-did I mention that I suck at summaries too?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Hange Zoë, Armin Arlert & Levi, Connie Springer & Hange Zoë, Connie Springer & Levi, Hange Zoë & Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Mikasa Ackerman, Hange Zoë/Levi, Jean Kirstein & Hange Zoë, Jean Kirstein & Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &; Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &; Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Sasha Blouse & Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse & Levi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> ...you’re not you when you’re sick.

Levi frustratingly pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the sobbing child in front of him.  
  


She was in her high chair and he was trying to feed her but she wasn’t having any of it, he could relate a little in a minute level.  
  


The raven was just getting over a cold and his youngest daughter, Historia, was going through one. He had to take a couple days off of work to take care of both her and himself in the quarantine that was their house while his wife, Hange, took the rest of the kids to school and went to work. Levi was definitely not a fan of this, he tried to tell Hange that he was fine but she proved him wrong when he almost collapsed in their bedroom, and of course Historia couldn’t go to preschool and spread her germs so that left her in his care at home.

Hange would be so much better than him at this.

The three year old cried and turned her little head to the side when he tried to feed her a spoonful of soup.

”NO!”

“Oi, brat, you have to eat something.” Levi mumbled but the little blonde continued to protest.

He sighed.

“Fine,” he sighed.”how about some milk? I’ll warm it up.”

Historia’s cries dialed down to soft whines and whimpers when her father combed her golden bangs back, he cringed at the feel of her sweat damped forehead.   
  


He lifted the girl out of the high chair and balanced her onto his hip before going into the kitchen to prepare the milk. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck and clutched his pajama shirt tightly.  
  


Everything was going smoothly once the milk was done. He was on the couch with the toddler on his lap, leaning against his chest and drinking her milk from a bottle while he began to rest his tired eyes.  
  


Everything was fine.

That is until he was startled by a sudden coughing fit that wracked through the child’s body. He immediately went to patting her on the back but let out a surprised yelp when his daughter coughed up a large amount of milk all over him and his clothes.  
  


There was a few beats of stunned silence before Historia began to wail pathetically once she realized what happened. It caused Levi to snap to attention, he got up from the couch and began to bounce the sobbing child slightly in his arms.  
  


“Sh-Sh it’s okay princess, it happens to the best of us.” He soothed softly but she just kept sobbing while muttering toddler words in between each hiccup.  
  


“Momma..”

Something twisted painfully in his chest. She wanted Hange, he was doing such a bad job that child was crying for her mother.

Now the rational side in him was stating that of course a child this young would want the comfort of their mother while they were sick, but he couldn’t d help but feel so useless in his current state.  
  


The man held his daughter tightly and wracked his brain for assistance. Hange was the expert when it came to calming down their kids when they were crying or throwing fits, what was it that worked for them?

Then he remembered, Hange, his crazy better half, always liked to sing and dance to this stupid song to get them to laugh.  
  


Levi bit his lip and looked down at the toddler’s red tear streaked face that was contorted in frustration as she cried, he sighed and stroked her back.  
  
Well, fuck it.

The raven haired man cleared his throat before beginning.

  
_“ I'm a little teapot_

  
_Short and stout_

  
_Here is my handle- “_

He started it off with his voice gruff from his recovering throat as he curled his free arm and pressed his fist to his hip to create the shape of the handle, never taking his pale eyes off of his child.

“ _Here is my spout-_ “

He transferred the child to his other arm and stook out his now fee arm to form the spout. He didn’t miss the way Historia’s crying began to calm down, he silently praised himself and kept going.

“ _When I get all steamed up_

  
_Hear me shout_

  
_Tip me over_

  
_and pour me out!"_

He leaned to the side and Historia giggled.  
  
“Teacup!” The child cheered and Levi grinned and nodded before continuing.

“ _I'm a clever teapot,_

  
_Yes it's true_

  
_Here let me show you_

  
_What I can do_

  
_I can change my handle_

  
_And my spout-“_

He repeated the same motions from before but on alternating arms and his daughter was loving every minute of it. The brat didn’t even judge the sound of his scratchy vocals.

“Spou’, spou’!” She cheered and stook her own little arm out to mimic her father’s movements.  
  


Levi chuckled before singing that last line.  
  


_“Just tip me over and pour me out!”_   
  


He leaned to the side one last time, going a little lower than last time. The girl squealed and flailed her limbs. Levi quickly straightened up and coughed once his own weakened limbs began to protest from the strenuous activity.  
  


The toddler let out another laugh, this time it was a bit more cracked than the others, it reminded him the she will need to take her medicine soon.  
  


“Again daddy.” His daughter demanded brightly with newfound energy as she patted his pale cheeks with her pudgy, clammy, little hands.  
  


“This is all your getting brat, I’m not a circus act.” He deadpanned and the little blonde found his blunt expression hilarious.  
  


She patted his cheeks again before looking over his shoulder and squealed loudly, causing Levi to flinch at the volume.  
  


The brat was as loud as her mother, speaking of which-  
  


“Mommy!” The raven whirled around in time to see a smirking Hange leaning against the doorframe of the font door, watching them with a hand over her mouth in attempt to stifle her laughter.  
  


Levi’s cheeks burned in embarrassment, that shitty woman saw everything.  
  


The brunette removed her hand before crossing her arms in amusement.  
  


“I came back to get a file that I forgot and was gifted the most precious thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Her doe eyes glimmered with adoration.  
  


“At least announce yourself four eyes, that’s creepy.” The man muttered bluntly.  
  


She scoffed. “What I can’t watch my husband and daughter be extremely cute together? Don’t be shy, ‘ya baby.”  
  


Levi rolled his eyes.  
  


“Mommy, daddy’s a teacup!” Historia giggled and wiggled in his arms before reaching her arms out towards her mother.  
  


Hange laughed and walked over to them before kissing her daughter on her little nose and pecking her husband on his clammy forehead.  
  


“I swear to God Hange if you get sick-”  
  


“Ah-Ah, no swearing in front of the princess, shorty.” She reprimanded him before wrapping her arms around both of them, Historia squished in between them happily.  
  


“...Levi, you smell like milk.”

“Tch.”


	2. Blanket

It was one of her bad days.

When she got like this she was restless, always trying to keep her and her brain occupied and from thinking. She’d often lock herself in their bedroom and immerse herself in her work.

Like right now.

Hange was currently sitting cross legged on their queen sized bed with files and papers scattered around her and her laptop open in front of her, screen light turned all the way up. But she wasn’t even getting any work done, she was just staring past the screen and picking at the fabric of her sweatpants.

Levi emerged from their bathroom and paused in the door frame to look at her then at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

It was almost midnight.

“Hange.” He called out to her.

Nothing.

“Hange.” He repeated but a little louder.

This time she acknowledged him with a distant look.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, he knew what she meant by that and it made his insides twist painfully and his heart crack.

The raven walked up to the bed and shut the laptop before clearing up the bed. Hange remained in the same position until he was done. Levi then went to her side and undid her messy ponytail and ran his fingers through her unwashed locks, he’d fix that in the morning.

“Don’t apologize....I miss her too.” He murmured before planting a gentle kiss onto the crown of her head, he could feel her shoulders shake underneath him. He pulled away from her to gently push her onto the mattress and pull the blankets over her shuddering form.

She looked up at him with teary amber eyes, she looked exhausted. Levi kneeled by her side and kissed her on the lips, it made her smile a little.

“Do you want me to bring it for you?” He whispered and she nodded solemnly.

The short man then got up and went to their closet and pulled out a large shoe box, he retrieved a soft purple baby blanket that had the name ‘Heidi’ embroidered onto it. He placed the shoe box back before handing the blanket to his wife. She thanked him and pressed the blanket against her face and smiled, she was here.

Levi kissed her temple before getting up and heading out of their room. He went down the hall and stopped in front of the boys’ room before quietly opening the door to look inside. All of them were fast asleep, Eren kicked off his blankets and slept belly up on the top bunk of which he shared with Armin, who was burrowed in his own blankets. In the other side of the room Connie was drooling on the bottom bunk that he shared with Jean, who was hanging halfway off of the top bunk.

The raven was about to leave until he saw Armin stir and poke his head out from underneath the blankets.

“Daddy?” He croaked as he rubbed at his bleary eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Levi soothed and went to tuck him back to sleep but the child was now sitting up and looking at him with a worried expression.

“Go back to sleep, brat.” His father persisted.

“Are you okay?” The little boy asked.

The older man sighed. “I’m fine.”

Armin gave him an incredulous look. “Is mommy sad again?”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, he knew Armin  
was really smart and observant for a six year old, he just didn’t know that he picked up on Hange’s emotional state today. He knew she tried to put up her best front for him and the kids, but even he could see her cracking.

“She’ll be okay kid, don’t worry.” Levi muttered and patted Armin on his head.

They boy looked unconvinced, his father sighed again before lifting the blankets off of his son and scooping him up into his arms.

“Let’s go find out then.” Armin nodded with a small smile and hugged the older man’s neck tightly.

Levi made sure to close the door behind him as he carried the child all the way back into his own bedroom.

Hange seemed to have drifted off to sleep, soft blanket clutched in her hands, she also still had her glasses on. Levi swiftly placed Armin onto the bed and the little boy crawled over and on top of his mother to snuggle into her chest. She startled a little before realizing who it was.

“Hey munchkin, watcha doin up?”

Her son looked up at her with those big ocean eyes of his. “Daddy brought me here to make you feel better, mommy.”

“Tch, don’t rat me out.” His father teased before sliding into bed with them, Hange gave him a look.

“What?” The raven muttered. “ I was just checking in on them and he woke up, the brat was really worried about you today.”

She sighed as Levi ducked under the covers and encircled his arms around the both of them. The brunette looked down to see that Armin had already dozed off and smiled before placing a tender kiss onto his forehead. She then turned to kiss her husband who’s gunmetal eyes began to droop.

“Thank you...you always know what I need.”

He hummed in response and rubbed his nose into her hair.

“If you weren’t so tired I’d ask you to bring the rest over.”

Levi snorted. “I don’t think this bed is even big enough.

“We’d make ‘em fit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heidi is my LeviHan child OC that I created...but in this AU she was their first and only birth child who was a stillborn.
> 
> Very sorry :(


End file.
